


Bedside

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Good medicine.





	Bedside

  
"I'm fine," she says. Then everything goes black. 

Natasha wakes up in the infirmary in Avengers Tower. Her head feels like it's stuffed with cotton, and her muscles feel heavy. 

Bruce is sitting beside her, rumpled and drained. When she stirs, he straightens, releases a sigh of relief. 

"Natasha." 

She tries to sit up, but he shakes his head, puts his hands on her without thinking to urge her back to the bed. 

"I'll get the doctor." 

"Maybe first you could just stay a minute," she says. 

He smiles. Nods. Bruce slips his hand around hers, and she holds on.  



End file.
